wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Krokopatra
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 5 | heal = 1,200 | crecla = Krokotopian | school = Storm | damperpip = 125 | damsch = Storm | minion = Karanahn Queen Guard | world = Krokotopia | location = Temple of Storms | descrip = Krokopatra is the final boss in Krokotopia, and the wizard defeats her to try and retrieve the Krokonomicon. After which, the sarcophagus containing the book was sent to Marleybone, which the player then can explore. Krokopatra is the supreme ruler of krokotopians in Krokotopia. Her second in command is Krokhotep and her third is Krokenkahmen. Defeating her will earn you a badge named "Hero of Krokotopia". Speech: :"Who dares enter my inner sanctum? You! A member of the Order of the Fang?" :"No doubt you've come for the Krokonomicon..." :"It shall never fall into your foul hands. Prepare to be vanquished!" Speech After Defeat :"Your triumph means nothing, YourName! You shall never possess the Krokonomicon!" :"I sealed the Krokonomicon in the Sarcophagus of the Souls long ago. When the Dark One woke me, imagine his dismay to find the Sarcophagus had already been taken." :"Much like the dismay I see on your face! I hope the Order enjoys your victory, hollow as it is..." :Krokopatra's laughter echoes in the empty chamber, until silence reigns at last. | spell1 = Black Mantle | spell2 = Weakness | spell3 = Banshee | spell4 = Sunbird | spell5 = Myth Shield | spell6 = Stormblade | spell7 = Thunder Snake | spell8 = Lightning Bats | spell9 = Storm Shark | spell10 = Kraken | spell11 = Storm Trap | spell12 = Cyclops | spell13 = Leprechaun | spell14 = | gold = 46 | hat1 = Augmented Mantle | hat2 = Runed Hood | hat3 = Cowl of the Fortress | hat4 = Krokopatra's Cap | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Krokopatra's Silent Cloak | robe2 = Cloak of the Skies | robe3 = Phantasmal Raiment | robe4 = Powerful Vestment | robe5 = Krokopatra's Robe | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Krokopatra's Shoes | boots2 = Polar Shoes | boots3 = Krokopatra's Footwraps | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Dagger of Annihilation | athame2 = Dagger of Downpour | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Amulet of Eyes | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Band of the Bastion | ring2 = Loop of Quietude | ring3 = Silent Jewel | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Life Troll | pet2 = Fang Bat | pet3 = Black Cat | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Boat Tent | house2 = Raised Storm Sarcophagus | house3 = Row of Scrolls | house4 = Large Archway | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Spider Silk | reag2 = Bone | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Cracker | snack2 = Stinky Cheese | snack3 = Tiny Fisheifiy | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Temple Dweller | quest2 = | quest3 = }}